Orphans Beloved- Alls Well That Ends
by regertz
Summary: Times New Roman


Orphans Beloved: "Alls Well That Ends…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

"You see…You see…Your mother had to die…She was trying to stop the progress…" the mad Duncan babbled as Rachel sighed, coolly eyeing Sarah and Paul.

You get it now why I never was all that anxious to rekindle family ties with Dr. Frankenstein here…? 

"Yes, Father…I'm sure…" Rachel, calmly…

"In the end, we would have had a new race of slaves…A new world of Gods and monsters…Gods and monsters, Rachel…"

"Of course, Father…" pat. "Now go with these new young 'lab assistants' who'll take you where you can work like a real Nazi eugenicist in peace."

"Heil!" Duncan gave Nazi salute.

"Right, fine. Be gentle with him, gentlemen or I will have Paul here administer discipline." Rachel, coldly as the attendants carted Dr. Duncan off.

"Kinda make me look a wee bit better, doesn't it?" Leekie eyes Sarah and Cosima as they stare at the babbling Duncan.

"He blew up the lab? Destroyed the only copy of our genome? Killed our sorta genetic mom?" Sarah stared. "Because the military…"

"And yours truly…" Leekie shrugged… "Believe it or not…And based on Susan's evidence…"

"…You were going to shut him down before he introduced gross genetic deformities into us?" Cosima blinked.

"We'd hoped we'd done so in time…" Aldous sighed. "However he did do a few preliminary modifications…Explaining your problems, Cosima. Sadly we arrived too late to save Susan and the others."

"I cannot believe you found him at Cold River, a well-known institute banned for eugenics experimentation and still trusted him." Rachel shook her head. "Or Dr. Sadler…"

"You people aren't exactly warm and feely, sis." Sarah glared.

"We must live in the real world, Sarah. Between Sadler and my father's insane following and the Proleithians we had little choice but to be as hard and ruthless as…" sob… "Oh, Sarah…How could you let that crazy maniac kill my sweet lil' Daniel?"

"He was about to torture me!"

"Oh, that's just his way of playing…Getting to know you sexually. He probably thought you'd like it…Since…Uh…Well…" nervous glance.

"Yeah." Sarah frowned. "Seen ya in action, sis."

"Believe me…" Aldous shook head to Sarah and Cosima… "I don't like to hear this either. I've no idea where she got it from…"

Uh…Avoids Delphine's glare…

"Uh…Sarah…" Paul tries. "I hope you know…"

"You were always on my side but Afghanistan…?" Sarah, frowning…

"Oh, I made that go away months ago…" Rachel cut in… "Paulie? Didn't you tell her? But you said it..was..All…Oh…"tearing…

"Christ, you are pathetic, Dierden." Sarah glared. "Ok, Dr. L…Part of the final deal? Paul here either stays with my sis tying the knot and holding her hand like a good hubbie or Afghanistan…?"

"Not only my duty to Dyad in keeping this final truce, Sarah." Leekie smiled at the stunned Paul and now well-pleased Rachel… "But my personal pleasure…"

"Uh…" Paul tried. "I…"

"Oh, that's so wonderful! Lets go to my place and I'll make you pretend to be Donnie and I'll be Allison torturing you in the basement." Rachel gushed. "Ok if Aldous handles the details, Sarah?"

"Go full Helena, sis…By all means." Sarah nodded, slight smile to Paul's desperate looks for rescue.

"I think I really could live with the shame of Afghanistan!" he tries as Rachel pulls him along… "You there, find me a glue gun!" she calls to an assistant. Two Dyad goons helping to force Paul to go as he struggles… "Beth…Uh, Sarah! I love you!" scream… "Noooo!"

"Best of all…" Sarah grins to Cosima. "I just read his file. He's gay."

"Excuse me…" Fee next to her frowns. "Can't we say… 'Evil and gay'?...Before we delight in his eternal humiliation?"

"Gotta agree on that one, sis." Cosima nods…

"Ok…So Dr. Dad Mengele is off to Happy Acres…We've got a fairly ironclad deal with Dr. Frankenstein, Jr. here…" eyes Leekie who gives sheepish grin. "Rachel's content with her new toy until she breaks him. Donnie turned out to be doing his bit cause Ally's mom told him Leekie was her therapist and the sperm donor and he thought from Leekie she was supposed to go mad unless he made her a perfectly safe world."

"Which might still be…" Leekie began.

"If you say you are the sperm donor we will hand you over to Helena." Sarah coldly.

"I mean Allison's problems…" he sighed.

How sharper than a serpent's tooth...Sad shake of head.

"Well, now she knows, you can leave her and Donnie be and they can get her real help."

"Please…Thirty years behind what we can do for her…If they don't just try psychobabble…" Leekie sighed.

"Hello, sestra?" Sarah mimed holding a phone to head.

"Fine…Shoot me for caring about my girls…" Leekie sighed ruefully.

…..

Vic's…

Toronto's newest and most happening nightclub…

Piano music…

"Hey!" Vic in rather swank suit emerges from his manager's room.

"Who's playing that song? Boys? Did I not say that song of Sarah's from the old days is never to be played in here…Except by me from You Tube when I've had a few too many…" he eyes his boys' nervous faces…Well, Poochee's ole boys but with Poochee "somehow" in the slammer…

Seems an anonymous witness turned state's evidence…

…All giving him innocent…Not, me, boss…

"When Love…Comes in and takes you for a spin…Ooola, la, la…C'est magnifique.

When every…Night…Your loved one holds you tight…Oooola, la, la…C'est magnifique…"

He looks over…

Oh…No…

God knows that's not Allison Hendrix…

"Of all the trendy nightclubs in all the cities of the Canadian and United States region of North America…Cause you know, kids…" he eyes two teen-agers out with their parents. "America is more than just the US. Stay in school and you'll learn things like that…She had to walk into mine…" slams down hand.

Oh, God!…Why do I always forget?

"Hello…You are Victor, yes?" the singer pauses to eye him. "Me sestra suggested I look you up. Says you owe her favor and would give me job without too many questions, yes?" 

"Sarah Manning? Your ses…sister? I owe her a favor?!"

Of course…I do like the model in blonde…He noted. Eyeing Helena in her rather elegant gown, well made up for once by that remarkable duo of queer eye for the psycho girl, Fee, and the if I can put up with the fishbowl I have to live in, I can deal with the likes of Helena, Allison.

"You like song? She said it was song you like."

"Really…Well…" Manly squaring of shoulders… "If she can take it, I can take it. Play it…Uh…?"

"Helena…Uh…Duncan…"

"Nice…Well, right…Play 'C'est Magnifique'…Our song…Oh…" weeps.

"Oooh…Victor…" pat… "Me sestra is very cruel person sometimes." Sympathetic nod. "You should hears what she did to me when first we met…."


End file.
